Super padre
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Bra hizo una caja de chocolates para su padre con motivo de San Valentín, ¿Cómo terminará esta situación? No importaba cómo, Vegeta siempre valoraba el esfuerzo de su hija hasta soportar todo


Bra estaba en la cocina sacando del horno lo que parecía ser un molde de pastelillos recién hechos, de manera muy cuidadosa los colocó en una caja en forma de corazón de color rojo decorada con listones rojos y aparte tenía un dibujo estampado de una rosa blanca lo cual era la mejor manera de darle una mejor presentación para el San Valentín.

-¿Qué estás haciendo hermanita?- Preguntó Trunks quien pasaba por la cocina pero se topó con su hermana menor y como siempre le entró la curiosidad

-Estoy preparando dulces para San Valentín- Respondió aunque de la nada la peliazul empezó a sonrojarse, cosa que aprovechó el peliplata para hacer una mueca de burla

-¿Así que tienes un enamorado?

-Te equivocas- Un ligero enfado se dio en su rostro- Esto es para papá

El guerrero algo mudo aunque impresionado de hecho era la primera vez que su pequeña hermana de tan sólo 12 años hacía unos chocolates aunque no esperaba que fuera para su padre el gran Vegeta, el eterno príncipe de los Saiyajin y eterno antihéroe de nuestra infancia pero al menos este año el príncipe como Bulma irían a un restaurante a pasar el 14 de febrero.

Su atención ahora se dio en los pequeños y quizás deleitables pastelillos que hizo la joven peliazul a lo cual con algo de insistencia preguntó

-¿Y a mí no vas a dar ninguno?

-No- Respondió tajante la menor mientras el peliplata hacía un liguero enfado adjunto con una vena roja sin olvidar la típica mirada de reojo

-Bien Bra, no te dejaré jugar con mi PS4, ni siquiera el remake de Resident Evil 2

La joven ignoró la amenaza de su hermano mientras miraba con algo de orgullo su obra maestra, ella debía presentar ese presente a su querido padre como muestra de admiración y agradecimiento por quién era, además de ser un formidable y orgulloso guerrero a lo cual era forma de agradecer todos los momentos vividos con él y con su familia.

(…)

Vegeta estaba sentado en su sillón mientras jugaba una ronda de Plants vs Zombies al tiempo que Bulma pasaba por la sala, ambos esposos celebraban el San Valentín en un restaurante de la ciudad

-Cariño, ¿A qué restaurante te apetece ir hoy?

El príncipe dejó su partida para dar su opinión

-Me da igual Bulma, al que tú quieras- El príncipe a pesar de su estatus sea real o en el actual no era de aquellos con gustos o lujos, no le agradaba en absoluto a lo cual sabía complacer a su esposa en los suyos propios.

-Entonces iré a hacer una reservación- La mujer se fue del lugar mientras trataba de llamar al establecimiento mientras el orgulloso saiyajin seguía disfrutando, bueno rabiando con esos juegos móviles, rara vez ganaba u otras perdía pero igualmente siempre lidiaba con los juegos de esos insectos.

(…)

Bra estaba afuera de la sala estaba preparada pero el problema era en como debía dar a su padre su regalo aparte de que temía que algo se vendría abajo y ambos quedarían en vergüenza en eso su hermano mayor Trunks volvió a aparecer mientras le decía tajantemente

-Tienes que dársela y ya

-¡Dejame tranquila, Trunks!- Gritó la peliazul menor mientras el timbre sonó en ese instante, el peliplata fue hacia la puerta hasta encontrarse con un joven pelinegro de cabellos parados junto a una ropa algo formal

-Hola Goten, pasa

La peliazul se quedó absorta ya que no contaba que recibía la cita de su novio en su casa, si el pasaría y la viera con el regalo entre manos todo su plan se iría al demonio, Goten posiblemente explotaría con tal reclamar… Eso para Bra era un pequeño Juicio Final

-Ah, gracias Trunks- El pelinegro cerró la puerta mientras iba hacia la sala

-¿Dónde está mi preciosa Bra?- Decía el pelinegro con una voz algo cantarina- He venido a traerle algo

La peliazul miraba desesperadamente de un lado a otro para poder esconderse lo más rápido posible pero ya era muy tarde, los dos chicos ya daban pasos en plena sala

-Pasa Goten, ella está aquí- Decía Trunks dando paso a su amigo el cual llevaba entre sus manos un buen ramo de rosas, arrodillándose enfrente de su amada como todo un galán mientras extendía su ramo de flores, por otra parte la menor estaba de piedra mientras sostenía fuertemente la caja pero manteniéndola encubierta con tal de que su plan no se saliera de las manos.

-Esto es para ti, Bra

-Gracias…- La peliazul aceptó el presente y bastante obvio que eran rosas, mientras tanto Trunks daba su opinión acerca de su amigo

-Que chico tan detallista, ¿Verdad Bra?

-¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí?- El pelinegro notó la caja roja guardada entre el brazo izquierdo, tal como lo temía la peliazul… Todo un buen plan para dar un mejor San Valentín se fue al garete

-¿Acaso es para mí?

-Pues… Esto…- Comenzaba a sudar frío mientras miraba a su hermano, quería matarlo por no dar un apoyo o una palabra con tal de ayudarla en su regalo a lo cual el joven peliplata decidió dar su mínima parte

-Lo siento Goten pero no es para ti

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No me digas que te gusta otro chico?- El joven comenzó a fruncir levemente su ceño con tal de hacer un reclamo pero la dulce Bra decidió calmar a su amado

-No se trata de eso Goten, es para una persona que admiro mucho y quiero pero no de la forma que te imaginas

Eso dejó en silencio al joven pelinegro mientras su amigo ordenó que no hiciera ni siquiera algún ruido ya que la joven entraría en la sala. La peliazul caminó de manera algo tímida y un poco lenta hacia el príncipe que estaba apagando su móvil

-Papá…

-¿Qué pasa hija?

La pequeña peliazul algo sonrojada se acercó hacia su primogenitor que no dudó en levantarse de su asiento, extendió lentamente sus brazos dando a conocer esa caja roja de corazón altamente decorada

-Esto es para ti…

-¿Para mí?- El saiyajin orgulloso quedó maravillado ante tal obsequio mientras Goten y Trunks entraron de lleno para ser testigos de aquella muestra de amor de Bra hacia su orgulloso y fuerte padre

-¿Entonces era para Vegeta?- Dijo Goten mientras sonreía, creo que se sentía como un idiota al pensar bastante mal sobre aquel destinatario del regalo pero en sí se notaba el arduo esfuerzo de Bra con tal de agradecer a su padre, yendo al punto, el príncipe aceptó el regalo de su hija con regocijo mientras con su cara seria y comprensiva agradeció a su pequeña

-Gracias hija

-¿Por qué no pruebas uno?- El príncipe decidió probar uno de los pastelillos al cual dio un bocado y en menos de nada tenía una cara pintada de azul dando a entender que estaba "Delicioso" a lo cual agradeció a su hija la cual al menos estaba muy bien, no era como lo pensaba pero al menos su hija menor trató de esforzarse mucho para hacer esos obsequios y eso se valoraba, no quería dañarle su corazón ni hacerla sentir mal, por ella tenía que soportarse muchas cosas y un pastel pasado de dulce no era nada frente a las desgracias que tuvo a lo largo de su vida.

-¿Estaba bueno?

-Sí… Estaba bueno hija

-¿De verdad?- Los ojos de la menor comenzaron a brillar con intensidad mientras su sonrisa iba de oreja a oreja mientras el ingenuo Goten decidió meter mano en el obsequio, probó un bocado del pastelillo lo mismo que Trunks pero a los dos segundos el peliplata se limpiaba la boca mientras el pelinegro estaba con los ojos rojos aparte de que el sabor era bastante amargo

-¿Pero qué es esto? ¡Que malo está!- Exclamó el pobre Goten pero lo que causó fue que el propio Vegeta se hundiera en la ira y en el enojo, Bra estaba a punto de romper el llanto. Vegeta sin más comenzó a enfurecerse mientras aumentaba su ki aparte de una cara que daba miedo

-¡MALDITO CANALLA! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE ESO A MI HIJA?! ¡MALDITO INSECTO!

El pobre Goten había firmado su sentencia de muerte, el pobre muchacho trataba de negar las cosas mientras los nervios y el miedo le traicionaban, sabía del precio a pagar pero trataba de buscarse una excusa barata

-Era sólo una broma… No te enfades Vegeta

Eso no calmaba a Vegeta, de hecho nada calmaba al príncipe saiyajin el cual sin ninguna pizca de piedad mientras le encestó un golpe sobre el abdomen del muchacho que cayó al piso al instante. A veces ser sincero era bueno pero cuando lo era mucho siempre terminaba en algo no muy bueno.

El orgulloso saiyajin se acercó hacia su hija la cual rompía en pequeños sollozos, el hombre no dudó en acariciar el cabello de su hija la cual se limpiaba las lágrimas, el hombre orgulloso esbozaba una sonrisa leve pero comprensiva

-No llores hija, tus dulces son los mejores de toda la galaxia

La pequeña peliazul sonrió tiernamente para abrazar a su padre el cual no dudó en aceptar la muestra de afecto y miró de reojo los pastelillos de su hija, se le ocurrió una buena de cocinarle para Bulma. Quizás Vegeta era inflexible como un orgulloso pero cuando se trataba de su familia era capaz de todo e incluso de hacer las tareas domésticas aunque él no lo admitiese.

Vegeta a pesar de esas buenas acciones era un super padre, un guerrero orgulloso y un espléndido esposo… Sin duda un tipo que sabía redimirse y corregirse para bien.


End file.
